Le pari de la cravate rose à pois vert
by Juicism
Summary: Crackfic total.


_Hellooooo ! Voila voila je reviens avec une autre de mes idées farfelues :D Bon j'avoue cette fois je me suis faite aider. Tout commence par une histoire de foulard sexy et trench. De là démarre une conversation plus que passionnante avec Tipi cette après midi sur twitter et ça nous donne une fic! Ça m'a fait marrer, l'idée m'a fait marrer donc j'ai écrit. C'est aussi simple que ça. Des fois faut pas aller chercher bien loin. Quoique ... _

_Bref sans plus d'explication je vous laisse découvrir par vous même. Je pense que j'aurait pu faire pire oui. Mais je voulais que ça reste dans le domaine du possible tout de même. Ce que je suis en train de remettre en question à ce moment précis. _

_Dédicace à Tipi et CoolMhouse (même si elle a une vie et qu'elle n'a pas pu suivre la conversation)._

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que House était cloué au lit. Trois jours à marcher comme un zombie dans la maison, quand il ne sentait pas sa tête tourner à chaque fois qu'il se levait. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'aller jouer avec Rachel dans le parc ? Non pas qu'il y était allé volontairement et de son plein gré mais Cuddy le lui avait demandé, soit disant qu'elle était occupée à préparer une réunion avec tous les donateurs. Bien entendu il avait essayé de décliner l'offre de façon subtile et délicate, comme à son habitude, mais elle lui avait lancé ce regard qui criait « si tu ne t'exécutes pas dans les cinq prochaines secondes tu vas connaître les pires souffrances qu'un homme n'ai jamais connu ». Donc il s'était retrouvé un dimanche après midi, sous un ciel incertain, à regarder une gamine de quatre ans à monter et descendre d'un stupide toboggan en bois. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il s'était mis à pleuvoir. House y avait vu un signe divin à cet instant là mais rapidement, comprenant qu'il serait difficile pour lui de ramener Rachel sur sa hanche et sa canne dans l'autre main tout en essayant d'échapper aux grosses goutes de pluie, il se dit qu'il était maudit.

Bref. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était au petit soin de Cuddy. L'état dans lequel elle avait retrouvé son homme et la tête qu'il avait quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, l'avaient surement fait culpabiliser. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait autorisé à rester se reposer chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux et donc prendre quelques jours de repos.

Mais aujourd'hui House se sentait mieux. Il ouvrit les yeux, posa son bras sur l'autre côté du lit et il retomba dans le vide. Il regarda l'heure. 13h. Il mourrait de faim. Il pensait ne jamais plus ressentir ce creux dans l'estomac qui vous dévore de l'intérieur et vous donne envie de dévorer tout ce qui traine.

Il se leva et sourit. Il recommençait à avoir les idées claires. Il prit sa canne, que sa compagne avait pris soin de poser contre la table de nuit pour quand il se réveillerai, et se leva en direction de la cuisine. Il se prépara un sandwich et se dirigea vers le canapé pour allumer le TiVo et se caler devant General Hospital.

Au bout d'une de deux heures, House s'ennuyait. Il attrapa le téléphone posait sur la table basse et composa le numéro de Wilson. Plus de cinq jours sans avoir embêter son meilleur ami c'était impensable pour House et il devait corriger ça.

«Allo ? » Au bout d'une seule sonnerie, il décrocha, pensant en voyant le numéro du domicile de Cuddy que quelque chose s'était passée.

«Ici un diagnosticien en détresse. Comment va le sauveur de ces chers cranes rasées ?» Demanda House, le sourire aux lèvres.

«House, qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'ai un patient à voir dans dix minutes. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. » Répondit Wilson, en même temps amusé et agacé.

« Je n'ai plus d'Advil et je suis tout seul. Cuddy est en réunion avec des donateurs et je ne peux pas faire un pas sans avoir l'impression que je suis dans une machine à laver. » Mentit House, en prenant sa meilleure voix de malade.

« Je ne sais pas qi je me suis bien fait comprendre deux minutes plus tôt. Un PATIENT m'attend ! Et puis arrête de te plaindre, tu n'as qu'un rhume ç ava passer. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« Pas la fin du monde ? J'ai l'impression que je vais crever à chque fois que je respire ! Et tu es aussi mon médecin je te signale et là, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce médoc ! Mais très bien, je vais me lever, sortir dans ce froid glacial avec 40 de fièvre et prendre ma moto pour aller vers la pharmacie la plus proche, qui est à 10km d'ici et … »

« C'est bon House, j'arrive ». Et il raccrocha. Il céda, comme d'habitude, et il ne voulait pas continuer à écouter son ami inventer toute sorte d'excuse pendant une demi-heure. La culpabilité marchait toujours.

* * *

Wilson se gara devant la maison de Cuddy. Il prit l'Advil et sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il frappa à la porte et entendit un « Entre ! » de l'intérieur et reconnut la voix grincheuse de son ami. Wilson entra et découvrit House allongeait sur la canapé, un jus de fruit à la main et les yeux posés sur l'écran de télévision.

« Tu en as mis du temps. J'aurais pu mourir trois fois déjà. » Déclara House, sans lever les yeux vers Wilson.

« C'est bon te revoir aussi. » Dit il sur un ton sarcastique. Il enleva son manteau et posa l'Advil sur la table basse. Puis il prit place à côté de House. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa. « Dit moi, tu as l'air beaucoup mieux. On aurait dit que tu agonisais toute à l'heure au téléphone. »

« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit : tes belles paroles de tout à l'heure m'ont redonné la force et je me sens beaucoup mieux pour affronter et accepter l'avenir. Ou alors c'est peut être les deux cachets d'Advil que je viens d'avaler il y a pas cinq minutes. T'en penses quoi ? » Demanda House, un sourire en coin en regardant pour la première Wilson depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Comme prévu et au grand bonheur de House, Wilson se leva d'un bond et pointa du doigt ce dernier avant de dire, furieux, « House ! Je suis venu exprès parce que je te croyais toujours malade et proche de l'agonie. J'avais rendez vous avec un patient qui aimerait savoir pour combien de temps encore il pourra voir sa famille, ses enfants et embrasser sa femme le matin. Je sais que depuis quelques jours ce mot ne t'es plus familier mais y en a qui continue de travailler pendant que tu te la coules douce chez Cuddy. Le monde continue de tourner sans toi, tu sais. Et surtout il ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi ! » Wilson était énervé mais House voyait bien qu'il était surtout énervé contre lui même pour s'être encore fait avoir par son ami.

«Relax. Il sera surement encore là la semaine prochaine pour prendre un autre rendez vous. En attendant tu es là ! Assied toi tu ne vas pas rester debout. » Dit House en tapotant place à côté de lui.

Wilson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est ce que House venait totalement d'ignorer ce qu'il venait de dire ? N'ayant plus la force de lutter, il s'agit sagement et resta silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes il prit la parole. « Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

« Un documentaire sur les travestis. Ces gens ont vraiment un problème de personnalité. »

« C'est sur que toi ça ne risque pas de t'arriver. »

« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Tu aimes mettre les robes de Sam pour aller faire les courses ? Tu te sens plus toi même avec mini-Wilson qui pendouille à l'air toute la journée ? »

« Non je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu es tellement sûr de toi en ce qui concerne ta personnalité et surtout ta sexualité. Mais avoue que le jour où je te verrai porter les fringues de Cuddy n'est pas arrivé. »

« Je ne te le fait pas dire. Pourquoi je ferai ça d'ailleurs ? Pour que Cuddy me découpe en petit morceau et me congèle ? »

«Tiens je vais te dire le jour où ça arrivera je ferai tes heures de consultation pendant six mois en portant la cravate rose à poids vert que ma tante m'a offerte à Noel. Et tu sais à quel point je hais cette cravate. » Ajouta Wilson, le sourire aux lèvres. House ria en pensant à son ami se promener avec une telle cravate, car il savait très bien l'importance qu'il attachait au choix de sa cravate tout les matins avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Et c'est vrai qu'il détestait cette cravate.

« Regarde celui là. Il crie haut et fort qu'au fond de lui il sait que c'est une femme mais il n'arrive pas à faire cinq mettre avec des talons de six centimètres. » Ricana House. « N'importe qui peut marcher avec des talons. C'est pathétique. »

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi ! Tu ne ferais pas mieux que lui je suis prêt à le parier ! »

House tourna la tête vers Wilson et afficha un large sourire. Sans un mot, ils comprirent ce que ce regard signifiait. Il se leva d'un bond et monta à l'étage, Wilson sur ses talons.

* * *

Cuddy était épuisée. Elle espérait rentrer chez elle, retrouver son diagnosticien et s'affaler sur le canapé pour une soirée tranquille. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, tout était calme. Chose bizarre sachant que House était censé être là. Surtout quand il était malade.

« House ? » Appela t-elle.

Aucune réponse. Elle se déchaussa et posa ses affaires dans le salon, avant de monter à l'étage. Ce qu'elle vit en haut des escaliers surpassa tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait pu inventer un truc pareil. House était debout, avec ses talons noirs au pied, essayant tant bien que mal de tenir debout. Faut dire que la tenue qu'il portait n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus : son haut vert pomme qu'elle adoré et sa jupe noire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle tourna la tête et vit Wilson avec sa paire de chaussures rouge qu'elle venait d'acheter pas plus tard que le week-end dernier et sa robe violette. Autant qu'ils avaient des problèmes pour associer les couleurs ces deux là. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les traçages sur le sol, enfin les bouquins et autres choses qu'ils ont pu trouver dans la maison pour les aligner les uns à la suite des autres pour faire une sorte de ligne droite et séparer le couloir en deux parties égales. Ils faisaient une course. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son compagnon et le chef de département d'oncologie faisaient une course dans son couloir avec ses vêtements.

Elle reprit un peu ses esprits et par la même occasion l'usage de la parole. « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, bordel ? »

Les deux coupables levèrent la tête, n'ayant pas remarqués la présence de la doyenne plus tôt, trop occupés à savoir lequel des deux avaient été le plus rapide dans la course des talons de cinq centimètres.

« Et qu'est ce que vous fouttez habillés comme ça ! » Continua t –elle. « Et puis toi je te croyais malade ! » Dit elle en pointa du doigt House.

« En fait … on voulait ... » Essaya Wilson.

« Vous savez quoi je m'en fous ! Vous imaginez si Rachel était rentrée à ce moment là ? » Pour le coup, Cuddy était énervée. Elle rentra dans sa chambre pour voir le bazard que les deux médecins avaient mis. On entendit un cri d'horreur et elle ressortit aussitôt de la pièce. « Vous allez vous dépêcher de ranger tout ça immédiatement, c'est compris ? »

House tenta de s'approcher d'elle, pour essayer de la calmait, mais il manqua de trébucher à cause de ses talons et se rattrapa comme il put contre le mur. Elle lança son regard le plus menaçant possible et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et après s'être jetés un regard amusé et en même temps apeuré, ils partirent se changer dans la chambre, en silence. House finissait de ranger la chambre et le couloir pendant que Wilson prit ses jambes à son cou avant de se prendre par Cuddy une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Cuddy n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la soirée, trop furieuse contre House. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour faire une chose pareille ? Elle était allongée dans le lit, le dos tourné vers la porte de la chambre. House sortit de la salle de bain et soupira, alors que Cuddy était toujours fâchée contre lui. Il entra dans le lit à son tour, et se tourna vers elle, en fixant son dos.

« Tu vas pas faire la tête indéfiniment ? » Il n'obtint aucune réponse. « S'il te plait Cuddy parle moi. » Le supplia t-il.

« Je viens de vivre le moment le plus traumatisant de ma vie : mon copain était en train de faire la course avec son meilleur ami pour savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps avec des talons. Et avec mes habits par dessus tout ! Tu sais à quel point je tiens à mes chaussures et mes robes ! »

« Au moins on a pas emprunté ton maquillage ! » Ironisa House. Aucune réaction. Ok, c'était le moment de s'expliquer. « Ecoute, on s'ennuyait et on a fait ce pari stupide pour savoir qui porterait mieux les talons que l'autre et on s'est pris au jeu ensuite en corsant le défi et en mettant tes vêtements et ... »

« Tais toi House. Je te jure tu aggraves ton cas là. » Cependant, Cuddy était moins en colère que tout à l'heure. Il faut avouer que voir House, l'emblème de la virilité, en robe et talon aiguille était assez surréaliste mais tout de même amusant. En ce qui concerne Wilson c'était une autre histoire, bizarrement voir Wilson dans cette tenue là la choquait moins. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire à ses pensées et se retourna face à House, qui attendait d'être excusé. « Tu vas passer tes prochaines années enfermés en salle de consultation. Et je ferai en sorte que tu sois là pour tous les rhumes, les mycoses et les personnes âgées qui se présenteront à la clinique. » Déclara t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque sur son visage. C'était sa façon de dire qu'elle acceptait ses excuses.

House fit la grimace. Il allait en baver il le savait. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour voir Wilson avec sa fameuse cravate pendant des mois. Il prit Cuddy dans ses bras et elle ne protesta pas. « Tu sais, cette robe violette te vas dix fois mieux à toi qu'à Wilson. Elle lui fait moins ressortir ses grosses fesses que toi. »

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, House. » Ils sourirent et s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.


End file.
